El caballero de madera
by Niyara
Summary: Historia de como Sandor Clegane se quemó el rostro a manos de su hermano Gregor, cuando era pequeño.


En esta historia pretendía narrar como sucedió el "accidente" que quemó el rostro de Sandor Clegane, siguiendo la línea de lo que él cuenta a Sansa en los libros.

Espero que les guste la lectura.

Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen a su autor, yo solo los tomé prestados.

* * *

><p>EL CABALLERO DE MADERA<p>

Aquel día fue diferente. No había momento en que no les visitaran algunos aldeanos con presentes de todo tipo, queriendo así agradar al señor del pequeño castillo (que más bien era una torre). Creían que de esa forma podrían complacerle y la mayor parte del tiempo lo lograban. Pero aquel día los regalos que llegaron al hogar de los Clegane eran diferentes: juguetes de madera. Su creador, un recién llegado a la aldea, sabía que su señor tenía hijos, dos de los cuales eran varones, y accedió a entregarles una caja de madera con diversos juguetes, los mejores que había realizado en muchos años de dedicación.

Los dos niños se encontraban fuera cuando una criada se acercó con la caja. Gregor, el mayor, de once años de edad, practicaba con una espada asestando golpes al aire en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, tal vez molesto por no estar realmente practicando con alguien. Por su parte, Sandor, con seis años, le observaba con ojos fijos, sentado sobre una roca grande, guardando relativamente las distancias. El pequeño levantó la vista hacia la criada y sus ojos se fijaron en la caja.

- ¿Qué hay ahí? – preguntó con curiosidad una vez que ella estuvo muy cerca.

- Su señor padre me ha ordenado que les entregue estos regalos. Los ha traído un aldeano – respondió la mujer sumisa. Sandor fue a alcanzar la caja con ojos emocionados, deseando saber que era lo que contenía.

La colocó en su regazo y la situó para poder abrirla bien, pero Gregor se aproximó y se la arrebató al momento, dejando caer la espada a un lado. Sandor solo pudo observarle sin decir nada y la criada se alejó con una disculpa que ninguno alcanzó a oír. El mayor abrió la caja y al ver su contenido hizo una mueca de desprecio. Sandor se puso en pie para ver el interior, pero al no lograrlo, se subió sobre la roca en la que antes había estado sentado y miró.

Gregor sacó de ella un caballo de madera bien tallado y de color marrón. Le dio varias vueltas para mirarlo bien y luego lo desechó con indiferencia dentro del arca otra vez ante la mirada atenta e ilusionada de su hermano. Seguidamente sacó otro caballo muy parecido y siguió la misma dinámica. Sandor se preguntaba si le daría alguno de esos caballos, pero prefería esperar para decir algo. Finalmente, extrajo un caballero perfectamente formado, con articulaciones y colorido. Era como un caballero de verdad visto en miniatura. Los ojos de Sandor se agrandaron y en ese instante supo que lo quería. Gregor, por su parte, lo miró varias veces para terminar por introducirlo en uno de sus bolsillos. Sin decir palabra a su hermano pequeño, recogió de nuevo la espada y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sandor esperó un tiempo prudencial y al ver que había abandonado la caja, la tomó con cuidado, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su hermano, y revisó su interior. Contenía los dos caballos que Gregor había mostrado antes. El pequeño dedujo que serían para él, mientras que aquel precioso caballero le pertenecería a su hermano. No era un reparto justo, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Desde entonces, habían pasado varios días en los que todo había sucedido como de costumbre, a excepción de que Sandor había entregado uno de los dos caballos a su hermanita, la cual había terminado por apoderarse de los dos, cosa que no le importó. Él había tenido la vista fija en un rincón del salón, donde Gregor había dejado el caballero de madera. Allí había llegado el día que se lo regalaron y allí seguía desde entonces. Gregor no le había prestado atención en ningún momento y Sandor sabía que no lo haría nunca. Estaba demasiado ocupado con sus espadas, gruñendo acerca de ser un caballero algún día.

En aquel momento, Sandor se encontraba solo en el salón. Hacía frío en el exterior y, por suerte, la estancia se encontraba caldeada por algunos braseros. El niño miraba fijamente el caballero de madera, deseando poder tocarlo. Había pensado pedírselo a su hermano, incluso en una ocasión le cazó mirándolo fijamente, a lo cual Gregor había ladrado un "es mío" bastante convincente que había hecho a Sandor desechar la idea. Sin embargo, quería saber cómo era mover aquel caballero, jugar con él…

Miró por la ventana y vio a su hermano practicando con la espada, con algunos hombres. Parecía muy sumido en su tarea y Sandor sabía que aquello duraría un rato más. De modo que sigiloso y sin poder ocultar una mezcla de emoción y miedo, se apoderó del caballero de madera. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se sintió fascinado. El cuerpo estaba articulado y tenía unos cordeles atados en las manos. En una de ellas portaba una espada, mientras en la otra un escudo. El tallista incluso había pintado el emblema de la casa Clegane en él, los tres perros sobre un campo dorado.

Sandor se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo y revisó de nuevo por la ventana, rogando porque Gregor siguiera aún más rato con su entrenamiento. Se alejó rápidamente y se colocó en un lugar más caldeado de la estancia, cerca de un brasero. Estaba realmente aterrado ante la idea de que su hermano le encontrara, pero a la vez le fascinaba jugar con aquel muñeco. Tiraba de los cordeles y sus brazos se movían como si estuviera luchando…

El niño había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando sintió como la puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente, sobresaltándolo. Gregor entró en la estancia muy enfadado, con la ropa salpicada de sangre que no le pertenecía. Sandor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y solo se limitó a tratar de esconder el caballero a su espalda. Pero su hermano observó el gesto con extrañeza y luego fijó la vista en el lugar donde siempre colocaba aquel juguete olvidado que nunca le interesó. Frunció el ceño al ver el hueco vacío y luego miró a su hermano pequeño, que tenía ojos aterrados y estaba muy quieto.

De Gregor se apoderó una ira irracional y dando un par de zancadas se abalanzó sobre el otro. Sandor sintió miedo en todo su ser, un terror que nunca antes le había provocado su hermano, a pesar de que le tenía mucho respeto. Intentó levantarse de su sitio, instintivamente, sabiendo que iba a recibir una paliza brutal de su hermano, porque así lo decían sus ojos.

- Gregor… yo no… - solo atinó a decir para detenerle mientras trataba de alejarse.

Sin embargo, su hermano le agarró bruscamente por un brazo impidiendo su huida y descubriendo el caballero de madera en el suelo, donde antes hubiera estado sentado Sandor. Pensó en golpearle, en darle una paliza brutal, pero la simple idea de que le arrebataran lo que consideraba suyo, a pesar de las advertencias, le enloquecía. Agarró al pequeño por el pelo y le inclinó la cabeza para golpeársela sobre el suelo, sin embargo, en su recorrido se fijó en el brasero ardiente, con los carbones al rojo vivo. Hizo una mueca de satisfacción y desvió la cabeza de su hermano hasta aplastarla contra el brasero.

Sandor comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse. Las piernas las movía asestando patadas al aire e intentaba levantar la cabeza, pero Gregor le sostenía firmemente. Se sentía fascinado ante el poder de someter a alguien de esa forma, lo cual le hizo sonreír cínicamente. El olor a carne quemada impregnaba la estancia y los gritos, casi aullidos, inundaban el lugar. En ese instante sintió como un hombre intentaba apartarle de su hermano, pero él se resistió, apretando aún más la cara de Sandor contra los carbones ardientes. Dos hombres más le agarraron y finalmente lograron apartarle del brasero. Gregor solo gruñó y trató de zafarse de los tres hombres, que le sacaron casi a rastras del salón.

Un cuarto hombre había retirado a Sandor del brasero. El niño se había desmayado por el dolor y el individuo solo pudo sentir dolor y compasión al ver la mitad de la cara del pequeño ensangrentada, e inmediatamente lo llevó ante el maestre.

* * *

><p>- Le he aplicado unos ungüentos que le ayudarán a cicatrizar. Sin embargo… - el maestre se interrumpió al ver la mirada de su señor, que parecía impasible pero a la vez rogaba una solución – haré todo lo que pueda, señor.<p>

El maestre cambió el vendaje que cubría el rostro de Sandor ante la mirada del padre del niño, que desvió la vista por la visión repugnante que era la cara de su pequeño. En ese instante, Sandor despertó. Un dolor agudo recorrió su cuerpo y se centró en su cara, provocando un grito intenso y estremecedor que resonó por toda la estancia. El niño se retorció en la cama mientras su padre le agarraba fuertemente y el maestre intentaba hacerle tragar la leche de amapola.

Varios días como aquellos necesitó Sandor para despertarse y sentir como el dolor había disminuido en cierta medida, como podía incorporarse en la cama, incluso salir de ella. Sentía la mitad de su rostro entumecido, dolorido y tirante. El vendaje le tapaba el ojo, pero era consciente de que podía ver por él. Había visto el infierno en sueños, en horribles pesadillas de dolor y fuego que le atrapaba consumiéndole hasta las entrañas.

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, acercando los dedos levemente hacia el vendaje de su cara, sin querer tocarlo, temblando. No sabía cuánto había sido el daño que le había provocado su hermano… En ese instante lo recordó todo: el miedo, la mirada de Gregor, su odio, el dolor al sentir su piel sobre el fuego, el no poder liberarse de esa tortura… Todo había pasado rápidamente, pero a Sandor le había parecido una eternidad, una eternidad de dolor y sufrimiento. Y en ese instante odió al caballero de madera… odió el haberlo sostenido en sus manos y haber jugado con él…

- Te has despertado, pequeño – le sobresaltó una voz a su lado. Se giró para mirar al maestre, que intentaba forzar una sonrisa incompleta. Sandor desvió la vista. – te quitaré el vendaje para aplicarte de nuevo unos ungüentos… - explicó al tiempo que se acercaba al rostro del resignado niño.

Sandor sintió escozor, dolor y tirantez al retirarle la tela que le protegía, pero mucho más al notar cómo le extendía el ungüento.

- ¿Quieres más leche de amapola? – preguntó el maestre al notarle estremecerse. El niño negó con la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por sentirse fuerte – ya se lo dirá su padre – continuó el hombre, intentando así distraer al pequeño – él tuvo que explicar que las sábanas de su cama se incendiaron porque había un brasero en su dormitorio y…

- Fue Gregor – le interrumpió. El maestre suspiró levemente.

- Lo sé… pero usted… usted debe decir lo que su padre explicó…

- Fue Gregor – insistió con incredulidad. El maestre no añadió nada más. Terminó con su labor y le miró con compasión, para después alejarse.

Sandor odiaba su compasión. Su mente infantil le hacía preguntarse por qué había mentido su padre, por qué no había dicho la verdad… Se levantó de la cama sintiendo un terrible mareo. Tuvo que agarrarse varias veces al respaldo de la cama y realizar varios intentos antes de poder caminar levemente. Recorrió su dormitorio arrastrando los pies y luego salió al exterior. La mitad quemada de su rostro le provocaba una horrible tirantez, mezclada con punzadas de dolor, pero apretó los dientes fuertemente y continuó avanzando. Quería una explicación… quería saber qué había ocurrido con Gregor, qué castigo le había impuesto su padre…

Caminaba despacio por el corredor donde estaban los dormitorios. Las ventanas que daban al exterior estaban situadas sobre la zona donde Gregor siempre practicaba. El choque de metal le hizo a Sandor aproximarse a una de las ventanas. Miró a su hermano luchando con la espada, como había hecho día tras día. Junto a él y varios hombres estaba su padre, aleccionándole en algunos aspectos. No parecía que hubiera nada diferente, como si el infierno que había vivido Sandor no hubiera ocurrido jamás. Apretó los puños y se alejó de la ventana.

Continuó caminando y, al pasar por el dormitorio paterno, vio un destello. Empujó la puerta entreabierta y entró, fijándose en el espejo alargado que una vez hubiera pertenecido a su madre, situado en un rincón. La estancia estaba casi en penumbra, entrando levemente los rayos de sol por la ventana de cortinas oscuras y la puerta entreabierta. Vacilando, se acercó al espejo, y casi con miedo miró su reflejo en él.

La sorpresa le hizo retroceder varios pasos y alejarse. Sin embargo, sabiendo que debía convivir consigo mismo de ahora en adelante, se aproximó de nuevo y, luchando contra la idea de volverse, se obligó a mirarse en él. Se sintió asqueado al ver la mitad de su cara normal, como siempre se había visto, y la otra, en contraposición, como la de un monstruo. La quemadura estaba roja, mezclada con el ungüento del maestre, pero podía valorar el daño… No tenía oreja, aunque podía oír y su pelo negro había desaparecido en ese lado, al igual que la ceja. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero se impidió dejarlas aflorar y apretó fuertemente los puños.

- Te odio, Gregor – murmuró.

_FIN_


End file.
